hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Anomalo
Anomalo (also known as Chef Silento) is a twisted chef spirit fused with a large collection of cockroaches who in life aided Lady E with her soul collecting plans and was the former owner of the Shrimp Shack. Official Description Site Bio Anomalo is a bizarre mix of human and cockroaches (yes, plural). He has an insatiable appetite for bacon and has won plenty of eating contests in his life – and afterlife. Anomalo was a powerful tool in Lady E.’s soul essence-collecting plot back when his seafood restaurant was a popular high-class establishment. He’s nothing but a crude butcher with a sinister agenda. App Bio This chef is a real cockroach. He always has something cooking, and always something foul. History Don't Choke Now Anomalo confronts Parker and Jack at the Shrimp Shack when they were looking for Spencer. He demands that they participate in the bacon eating contest or else they would be killed. He is able to grab an early lead, but is outsmarted by the Ghost Hunters as they used Spencer without him noticing. Instead of letting them go, he attacks the Hunters with knives. Parker is able to grab her phone, but is surrounded by Anomalo with Spencer acting as his shield. Jack then calls for Spencer which gives Parker a chance to capture the evil chef. Abilities Spew (App) Anomalo can throw a volley of Gloom bullets that will home in and hit a variety of targets. Gloom Anomalo, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Anomalo, like all Ghosts, can possess Humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearance Under Construction Appearances ''Sets *70422 Shrimp Shack Attack (Boss Ghost) Season 1 *3. "Don't Choke Now" Quotes *“Welcome children. Why don't you stay awhile.” *“The bacon contest is about to begin. Time to eat bacon... or be bacon!” *“Of course. But in one-hundred and thirty years, I've never lost!” *“Ready? Begin!” *“What?” *“My you were hungry. But I still have room for ONE! MORE! COURSE!” *“Never. The last course is... YOU!” *“Here comes the salad board!” *“No! No! NOOOO!” Trivia *He's a member of the Wild Ghosts. *His name is a pun on "anomaly." *Much like The Bawa, Anomalo has one of the most bizarre ghost forms of the Boss Ghosts in The Hidden Side, with his looking like a centipede made of human torsos. **Ironically, Anomalo and The Bawa are both members of the Wild Ghosts. *Strangely in the App game his name was misspelled as "Anomolo." *Because of the Shrimp Shack's sign in "Don't Choke Now" says "'Joe's''' Shrimp Shack," Anomalo's status as the restaurant's owner and the episode's credits lists him as "Chef Silento," it's possible that his former human name was Joe Silento. **However, this is unconfirmed. *In "Don't Choke Now," he states that he hasn't lost a Bacon eating contest in 130 years. *He's the first Boss Ghost to be captured by the Ghost Hunters before the Battle of Newbury High School. *He and Lady E. are the only known Ghost whose appearances as a human has been revealed. Gallery Anomalo.jpg Crazy Ghost - Legendary - Anomolo.png Anomalo picture.png|Human Anomalo with Lady E. Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’21”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-1’04”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-1’21”.jpg Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Male Category:Wild Ghosts Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020